Monster Hunter : Unchained
by Kukku1998
Summary: The story is about a young hunter that knows no limit. Watch as he experience friendship, deceptions, loves and a helluva stuff on his way to become legendary. My first storie so go easy on me, ok?:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Monster Hunter belongs to Capcom, I do not own it

PROLOGUE

A NIGHMARISH SIGHT

Jungle.

Great place , actually.

Good for business, you know, monsters hunting.

But I said it's good for business and it's the only good thing in my opinion.

To me, it's also a bowl of nighmare.

Belive me when I say it, 'cause you will have the same statement when you are in my shoes right now

As if right now, I'm facing nighmarish images in front of me: Flames, smoldering trees and bushes,… Hell. In the middle of it, a child. Sitting their, crying and shouting as he embrace his mother and father who, sadly, lost their lives in this hellish place a few moments ago

So, what happened you wonder?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A LONG DAY OF INCIDENTS

" Ach! Sonofa….!"

The noises startled Lokir, forcing him to wake up from his nap. He and his companions, Tora and Grime, were on their way to the jungle for the hunting quest. Lokir grunted a bit as he check his equipments, for it has been an unpleasant ride. He jump out of the carriage and turn to see his fellows hunter and the driver, which is a Felyne, with a troubled look on their faces.

"Ok, so…. What did we hit? Kelbi? Mosswine? Or someone?" Lokir asked. Even though he's annoyed, it don't seem to affect his humor.

"A goddamn gigantic hole would be the answer"Tora answers

Lokir walk toward and see their problem. The hole is in the middle of their road, and the surprised impact with the hole took the carriage's wheels off.

"Nya, I'm sorry but I cant fix this. I surpose you can only walk to your camp" The felyne said

Grime stand up and said to his friends :" Well, its not like it can get any worst"

The trio takes off into the bushes, make their way to the degsinated campsite. The contract detail said their camp is an outpost of some kind. Hours later, the three hunter arrived at a small farm by the looks of it.

"Um guys, I think this is it. The map says so" Tora said

"Doesn't look like an outpost to me, Maybe we sh…"Lokir didnt finish the sentence as they face a stranger walking toward them

"Well, hello there . By any chance, you three are the hunters that took the quest?" The man asked. From his voice and appearance, lokir can guest his age. He got a small white beard on his chin, white hare, wearing a pair of glasses and a smiley face. He looks like he's about 50 or so. His clothing: white shirt, red apron.

"I'm Garland Landers, but friends call me Liutenant Landers. A very funny nickname with a great history. Welcome to outpost 51!"

The three hunters almost dropped their jaws. As it turns out, their campsite is a outpost/farm and is run by an old cook. They followed the old man inside and meet a woman and a child, his family, and stashed their stuff in the boxes downstair afterward.

" So, Mr Landers . Do you mind telling us the story behind that name of yours?" Grime curiously asked the man as they sit aroud the table.

"Its an old story and I cant remember it much. I think it had something to do with selling food at my village when I was young"

"So you really are a cook, huh?" Tora asked

" My special dish, which we're having tonigh , is called " Tentucki Fried Gagua ". Many had tasted it and rated it masterpiece"

"Wow, that's intere…"

The splittering roar cut them off. While they are still stunned by the noises, the roof was ripped apart and revealing a silver body with big, ferocious eyes

" Damn! First the road, then the jungle mosquitoes, halfassed weather and now this?!" Lokir cursed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

SILVER HELL

"SHOOT IT! NOW!"

Lokir shouted to Tora, who's taking position on the top of a rock. His heavy bowgun, the "Queen Howitzer", is customized under the hand of Lokir himself. Beside the normal barrel , a tube was attached. Inside is a capsule-shaped bullet, containing certain subtances. Tora pull the small trigger on the tube, and the capsule shoot directly to the silver beast's face . The Rathalos's body was covered by the yellow subtances that splashed out when the capsule explode. The monster goes into a seizuring, paralyzed state in the next second

"HALLELUJAH! Those Vespoid and Bnabhara stuff worked!"Tora shouted out victoriously

" Take it down!" Lokir said as he and Grime runs up toward the silver beast, weapons ready"

They began slashing at the monster's body

" Good call back there, getting the beast away from the outpost" Grime said as his dual blades, the "Insect Slicer", glowing red with the demon aura and the blood.

"Yeah, for their family's safety needs to be secured" Lokki answered while he is slashing the Rathalos in the legs with his longsword, Guan Dao.

The beast shakes free, blowing the two hunters back. The Rathalos turn to face Tora, surprising him and shoot a fireball at him. Tora fall back behind the rock, he can even feel the heat from the blast as it goes past him. Grime attemp to slash at the Rathalos's tail and failed as the tail bashed him back. Lokir made his way up on a tree, right on top of the Rathalos. He jumped down, pointing the sword's end downward and about to pierce the monster's skull. The Silver Rathalos seems to sense the danger, avoiding the "death from above" in the nick of time. Lokir tumbled down on the ground, looking up just to see the fireblast shooting out at him. BOOOOM! Lokir was sent flying, his eyes start to get blurry. He feel the blast booming at the armor he's wearing, pieces of it was blown out for sure, and the impact shakes every chest bone he has. The fire is burning bits of his cloak, a Great Wroggy Hide-made cloak,and the armor also. Then he felt water splashing up his face, he landed on a small shallow pond and extinguished the fire on him

Lokir tried to stand up, watching as the beast try to bite Grime down in failure attemps. As he tries to reach his sword, his eyes gets almost picth black and his body feels like falling apart.

" Oh f***ing hell…"

Picth black

….

….

…" He's waking up"….

.."Lokir? Do you hear me, buddy?"

"Yes, loud and not that clear" Lokir answered slow and weakly

"Can you stand" Tora asked. He's holding some potion and bandages on his hand.

"Maybe..Ugh…. Yup, I can stand" Lokir said as he stand up and walk toward his comrades .

"Good, 'cause you need to see this" Grime said ,signalling Lokir to come over. The sight war horrible. The corpse of a Gold Rathian, shining golden aura in the night.

"What the…?! Well, we know what happened to those missing hunters now" Lokir said turning his back on the body " Those hunters took down the Gold Moon, and was surprised by that Silver Sunny boy. If I'm right, some armor or weapons scrap should be near"

"We figured that much" Tora said, putting the bottles in his pack

" That Rathalos actually hold a grudge agains hunters, huh" Lokir said

"Okay, that's crazy. Monster having emotions like human? Bulls***!" Grime disagree

" Look, that Rathalos attacked every hunters that enter the place, that why we are sent here" Lokir stated " He followed us since we enter the jungle, and waited for the moment we let our guard down to attack"

"That thing sure is smart" Tora said

"Fine, now what?"

Lokir, confused in the moment with the sittuation, gave his casual order:

" Go back to the outpost and hold down there, I surpose"

The trio made their way back. Liutenant Landers open the doors to greet the hunters. Just as he step down to the ground, a blast of fire came down where he's standing. Afterwards, only smokes and a burning apron remained in sight. All three hunters were shocked, it happened so fast that they cant even do anything.

"NOOOOO! LANDERS!" Lokir shouted

"SONOFAB****!" Tora cursed out loud

" His wife and son, I'll go get them"Lokir tell his friends

"Go, we'll cover you" Grime said

Lokir break down the backdoo and see Sanders's wife, Diana with her son, hiding under the table.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" Lokir said to them

Right after they get into cover behind the rocks, the boy asked " Mom, where's dad?"

Diana couldn't answer her son, tears began to stream down her cheeks. The boy is quite smart for his age, understanding everything just as he sees his mother's expression.

"No….No..NOOOOO!" He struggle out of his mother's hands, running straigh out to the field. Diana panicked and ran behind him

"HEY! Damnit!" Lokir said as he chase them

The boy stop next to his father, lying on the field and cried out loud. He's unaware of a blast of fire coming his way. Diana pushed her son out of the way in time, but cant save herself from the blast.

"Oh god….."Lokir mumbled as the sight before him goes on. A child, parentless, crying in the middle of the flaming field. His friends shouting and fighting the silver demon. Smokes and ruins. Deafening roars. Hell. Hell with silver colour.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

RISE TO HOPE

"LOKIR! HEY!" Tora calls out to his fellow hunter and run toward him as he receive no respond. Tora grab Lokir by the shoulder and shake it, trying to snap him out of it. The Silver Rathalos saw his oppotunitie and dash away from Grime, targeting the two was slighly jumped as he sees the monster running his way. He pulled out his bowgun, already loaded, and shot a Pierce round at the Rathalos. The bullet goes straigh through the beast's left eye, staggering it. The Rathalos seems to be trying to hold the pain, stare down the gunner with hatred in its remainning eye. Sparks of fire are visible around the Rathalos's mouth, as he opens it for a full-on blast. The pair of comrades are now helpless and are about to knock on death's door . Rage and fear are filling up Tora's mind, as he close his eyes waiting for their end.

"Like hell I'm gonna let ya do that!" The sentence ends with the sound of metal piercing metal and a roar of pain. Tora opens his eyes and see Grime on the back of the Silver Rathalos, holding down his dual Insectors on its back. The beast struggle to get his quarry off and causing Grime a hard time holding on.

"HEY! Get Lokir out of here, hurry!" Grime said to Tora, who's still sitting on the ground and stunned by the sight. In a split second, he sheathe his bowgun and start to carry Lokir into the bushes.

" Come on, man. We need you to snap out of it" Tora said to Lokir as they take cover behind some rocks and bushes

"It all happened so fast…"Lokir mumbled. The images keep showing up in his mind.

"What happened back there was not your fault" Tora said

" IT IS MY FAULT!" Lokir shouted" I knew the Rathalos would follows us and yet, I still decides to go back here"

"Fine, it is your fault! But we humans have to makes mistakes sometimes, and we learns from it afterward. What happened was tragic indeed, but if you don't snap out of it then its gonna get worse!" Tora exclaimed, shaking his friend's shoulder.

Lokir kept silence after hearing his friend, but he seems to have returned to his normal moods a bit. Just as Lokir's about to say something, Grime lies over their head with the speed of a cannonball and hit his back agains a tree

" You ladies done chatting yet? 'cause our lil'Rath over there isnt enjoying the tea party!"

Grime said, wiping blood from his lips. The trio walks out of their cover, facing the monster with their weapons ready. The Rathalos growl at the three then begins to walk toward them

"So, got any ideas?" Lokir ask his friends, and earned a rather surprised look from them.

"Hold on, so we don't have a plan yet?" Grime asked nervously

"Yup" Lokir answered him.

"Apparently, we just walked out with total confident and we actually don't have a battle plan" Tora said sarcasticly " Run ?"

" Agreed" Lokir and Grime said . Lokir search through his bag, pulling out a cylinder-shaped tool and threw it in front of the Rathalos. A flash of light errupt as the bomb explode, blinding the monster. The Rathalos struggle to keep his eyes steady, his sight is all blurry and unclear. A few second past, the beast recovered and finds no hunters before him and roared angrily…

….

….

Lokki awaken, breathing heavily as he realise it was all just a dream.

"Tch…. Still hauting me, huh?" He mumbled and gets up from his position.

…...

**So finally I've finished the prologue chapters. The next chapter will begin with the main character. I'd be very happy and appriciated if you like this fan fic of mine. **


End file.
